Doing Toad
by AlchemicNinja26844
Summary: Toad meets a girl that likes him, all because of a 'Missunderstanding' Of Toad. OCxTodd Maybe That same OCxLance,Curseing, Maybe 'Adult' Stuff later. rated M. OKAY Gambit is now a Maybe... He is Very Pursasive OKAY?
1. Meeting and Dating

"Doing Toad" By AlcNin

For: NO one But me yo  
How It stared: Family Guy, A Shower, Toad, and Gambit O___o  
Why It stared: I need an X-men story Yo, and i love toad to not be gay for a sec.  
Warnings: Cursing, LAter maybe some kinky shit. And Well AlcNiny Ness,Yo  
Disclaiming,: UH If I owned X-men GAmbit Would NOT be with Rogue...Kurt would be BFF with the tooth Fairy, NAruto would Pop up now ant then, and SHit id be rich  
OH nor THE Movie Slum dog Millionaire BUT the poem/Rap i made JUST for Toad, yeah i own that shit. AND Lauren too....Heheh

It was a nice sunny day in Bayville when a cry was hear from our Favorite Mutant fulled school. Where two girls where in the middle of Daring. "Okay Felicia You have to Do it!" Felicia looked shyly over her shoulder towards a bunch of Seniors and shook her head.

"I-I can't Lauren it's it's i cant!" Lauren smiled. "You can do it and if you don't get high I'll let you slap my ass 3 times a day for a week." Lauren said putting a reassuring hand on her friend. "But i-I kind of..." Lauren looked confused then smiled

"I know you like him that's why your going to DO IT!" "AUGHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Huh? What was that, yo?" said One of the kid that where in the group who was crouching on the ground looking up at a tall brown haired kid.

"Probably nothing, here Kitty's coming over So go away, Todd" The one named Todd humphed and hopped off to the back of the school grounds.

"Man im hungry..." He said standing up and looking around. Sighing he waked further into the back.

"Man now I'm bored...Maybe I'll see an X-Geek out here, Hehe maybe the fuzzy one." All of a sudden there was a loud BLAF noise from behind him. Turning he saw The person he was talking about, with some girl.

"Aww man." He said crouching down again, but not going anywhere. "Even the Blue X-geek has a girl, this ain't right, yo." He heard them laughing and decided for some reason not to mess with him but to just leave back to the school.

"Freddy will talk with me.." And walked back. When he finally got there he saw his friend still talking with the kitty girl. 'Ahgh Lance get a room man!' He thought to him self. Walking to a table with someone sitting there. "Hey Fred Sup, yo?" "Eating." Todd Rolled his eyes. "When are you not, yo?"  
He said leaning against the table.

"OK there he is GO!" "But but LAUREN!" Felicia tried to protest but was pushed out of the building "AHUG LAUREN NO!!!"

"Mhmm?" Todd looked up toward the yelling and saw two girls. 'There the new kids from East or whatever, tch Probably both rich bitch's,yo.' Todd thought angrily as the Shorter girl(but not by much) Pushed the other girl out towards his direction.

"There he is just say Hi then do it!" Lauren Whispered in Felicia's ear as she pushed Felicia towards there target. Lauren gave on last hard push and Felicia put her hands out to stop from falling, But instead hit someone

"Hey whats that about, yo?" Yelled Todd as the girl was pushed roughly into his chest, 'but uh hey don't really worry don't get many girls rubbing up a against me, yo'

"I'm S-s-so Sorry Todd I Uh i uhhh I just..you see...I..."

"Spit it out, yo if you got noting to say then leave." Felicia starred at him for a second eyes pleading like.

"Uh whats with that look yo?" Felicia gulped and Lauren giggled. Lance, Kitty, Freddy and some other people where watching what was going on.

"I'm sorry Todd i really like you thou..Don't hate me please."

Todd was about to say something. When Felicia gave a big lick on his cheek from lowish chin to high cheekbone. Todd just stood there confused and Freaked out. Confused because she was sorry and said she like him (OMG!) And Freaked out because well...she licked him... Some people went wide eyed Lauren just laughed as Felicia turned and dashed away from Todd looking kind of sad.

"Uh Todd you okay?" Asked Freddy. "What was that about Todd?" Asked Lance as he came back over to the table to get his stuff. For the next class the bell will ring any seco- RIIIIINNNGGGG- Augh good timing.

"Toad come on lets go, Hope that girl an't in you next class." Todd followed not really paying attention to anything.

"That was sooo good Felicia you just LLLLICCCKEDDDDD his FACE!!! HAHAHA oh think you should go to the nurse just in case?" Felicia walked with a well practiced stone face.

"Felicia? I think Todd is in your next class." Felicia broke out of the face and looked at Lauren with big eyes

"What how do you-" Lauren pointed with her head motion toward the class ahead and sure enough Todd was walking in to Felicia next class.

"Oh Jashin kill me..." Lauren rolled her eyes and yawned "Well better get it over with Girl if you like him maybe he'll relive it was a bet, or you can tell him."  
"Mhmm yeah and not slap your ass?"

Todd looked at the door as the girl walked in, the only seat was.....Next to him....Great... HE watched her do a sweep with her eyes real fast, sigh, grumbled something audibly, but not understandable 'Baka Sansay? what the hell is she saying?' he eyes the girl as she sat next to him. And pulled out a note book and stared drawing something Creepy. 'What with the whiskers on that guy?, And why is that guy yelling-hes just a HEAD?!?' Todd leaned over trying to see more.

"If you want to see it you just have to ask." said the girl. Todd jumped and sat back the way he was. "Tch looks dumb anyway, yo." She glared at him.

"Im sorry can you do better, 'Yo'"? Todd didn't say anything just looked at the clock.

"Look im sorry about earlier if I if I....Uh..what is that word you Americans use, Uh Insulted you?" Todd looked at her with a confused face.

"Wait you not form here, but i thought-" "No i am it's just from something i saw on TV." "Ah TV i Miss it..."  
"You don't-" Felicia started to say when the teacher glared and shushed them.

"...." Felicia riped a piece paper out and wrought something on it and put it on Todd's Deck. Todd looked at it then her. Then opened it. 'I'm really am sorry Todd, If I could ever make it up to you, anything at all, yo just tell me.' Todd looked it over again. then was going to wright a reply but realized he had noting to wright with. 'Shit why me, yo.'  
He looked at Felicia taking notes really fast making it look like scribbles. He laughed in side.

'Wow must wanna talk to me, yo.' He looked at her up and down as she sat in her chair like he did on the floor sometimes.

'Hehe Fan of Moi?' He winced ' Yeah sure bet she really would like a guy like me when she could have a Duncan clone. All girls like the Tall, Handsome, Strong, and athletic guys, yo. Not the small, weak, ugly, freak's like me, yo.' And as if Felicia heard hes thought (Which she DID NOT in case your wondering) She tossed a new note to him and smiled sweetly. he looked at it. ' 'An't no Slum Dog Millionar', what is this, yo?' HE opened it up and saw lot of stuff like a poem, but kinda rap like.

'Did...Did she just do all this, yo? Shit she is....' He read the thing over some parts more then once and smiled more and more, but in the ending he frowned for a little then smiled again.

'This sounds like me shit she got it good, who is this guy she's talking bout,yo is it me? Does she know what i was before? That i Pickpocket alot. Yo this girl is cool.'

Todd nodded at her finding a pen on the floor chewed up and broke a bit 'Its a fucking pen i don't give a fuck, yo.' And wrought something on put it on her deck surprising her. She opened it. 'Surprised the dumb ass teacher didn't see us yet, yo' He watched Felicia for her reaction. It was not looking good so far and he didn't put much. 'Shit i think i creeped her out now.'

"Look of you don't wanna you don't have to just asking if-" "No no i'd love to hang out with you, but i don't know where you live,yo" "Lance will drive us home so you can get a free ride, yo." She smiled "Sweet!"

"Finally its over, i thought my hand was going to fall off yo!" Todd laughed "Yeah that cuz you where going 100 mph,yo calm down wont make class go any faster, believe me i know." "Hey an't there like 4 of you boys?"

"Uh well..." 'Shit she doesn't know im a Mutant nor the others, aught say good bye to a cool girl that likes you Toad.' She looked at Todd as he looked upset. "He uh jogs home see and uh..." "Oh i see fast guy huh?" "Yeah...you could say that, yo."

"Toad we've been waiting" Said Lance Annoyed. "We where about to-Hey what she doing here?" Todd rubbed his neck. "Uh she is coming with us Lance that Okay?" Lance rolled his eyes. "Yeah what ever just get in the car Toad and Friend."

Lance said rubbing his temples. "Tolled you He'd let you come over." Felicia stuck her tongue out as she got in the Jeep. "What's that for, yo?" "For being a pussy." Felicia said nonchalantly "Yeah whatever your the one who HAS one." Felicia grinned.

"Well then i guess we know who's not getting sex tonight then don't we?"

Todd gasped at her. 'Was she going to?! Shit Did i mess it up, yo. She wants to'  
Lance just shook his head and kept driving. the rest of the rid was full of dirty jokes most said by Felicia. And 'Accedetal' Rubbing of Todd's crouch that Felicia was siting on,

But Todd didnt seem to mind in fact one could say he enjoyed it more then most would.  
When they finally got past traffic and to there home, Todd Showed her the half ass tour.

"This is it home sweet-" "Shit hole?" "Yeah Pretty much. TV suxs Beds hard and squeaky(Felicia tried to hied her giggles) Drafts,not alot a food you know....HEy whats so funny?" Felicia looked at him and shook her head. "Oh nothing i just-"

WHOOOOSHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! "EKKKK!!!" A huge gust of Pietro flavored wind can running by making Felicia skirt she had on came up ALOT too much. And Todd got a good eye full of Hello Kitty Panties And So did Pietro and Lance thou, Lance was taken, and Felicia thought Pietro may be gay. Still anyone would love it.

"HEhehe nice Hello Kitty Pantie!' Said Pietro running by again slapping her ass as the skirt went up again. Lance just covered his eyes grumbling about something with 'Kitty never...Hello Freaking Kitty....Not even made-out.....Toad 3rd fucking base....'

OKAY HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIRST ONE!  
R&R  
OR I KILL TOAD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
Toad: Do what she say,yo i dont wanna die yet man!  
Me: Silly toad I'll wont kill you and leave you I'm having Toad legs for dinner.  
Toad: O_____O HELP ME,YO!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Trip to the Hospital

Next Chp is Here Everyone! Hope its good ! Chp Summary..The Brotherhood get a Visitor, Felicia is Apparently The Mother, And a trip to the hospital Leaves Gambit Staing at something.

Enjoy!

After a wail Felicia Had to go home, With much Protest from Todd, And Felicia saying she'd see him at school tomorrow. Felicia was just about to open the front door when there was a knock on it.

"You guys excepting someone?" Lance got up

"No they'd just come in." Said Pietro looking back at the Fuzzy TV with 'Young and the Restless' on (Hey Bad guys need to watch there Stories too you know!)

"Dont open it, move!" Said Lance walking over to the door. Felicia Nodded and walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey wanna sit with me,yo?" Asked Todd. Felicia shook her head, Looking at the door.

Then just as Lance went to open the door, the door flew off its hinges in an explosion. Knocking Lance against the wall. Someone tall came in.

Pietro was up in a second Looking around.

"HEY what gives? Why did you blow our Front door off, man?!" Pietro said running up to him poking him in the chest.

"You wouldn't open it so I improvised." Said the man. Felicia Was next to Lance trying to get the door off him.

"Lance are you okay?" There was a Mumble like nose under the door then the ground started to shake a little. Toad Freddy and Pietro went over to Lance Freddy tossed the door a side. The other man walked into the kitchen,

"Losers...My who are you Young Lady?" Felicia walked to the man.

"Who are you Red eyes?" The man went into the fridge."Mhmmm Gambit." "HEY GET OUT OF OUR FRIDGE!" Yelled Pietro running over and shutting the door on him.

"We barley have enough food as it is!" "AHHHHH My leg!" Felicia looked over to Lance who was trying to stand up and looked in pain. Felicia went over to him.

"Fred put Lance on the sofa." At first he didn't do anything but nodded and did it.

"Okay Lance I'm going to move your leg tel me if it hurt." Felicia Pushed and pulled and Poked at it hearing different sounds coming from Lance trying to see what was the worst. After a Little the fridge opened again and Gambit came over with an Apple.

"Alright Lance I think it's broken, You'll have to go to a Hospital."

"WHAT?!?" Yelled Pietro.

"NO NO NO!!! Didn't you hear me before I said We don't have money for food you know how big a hospital bill is?"

"Pietro,"

Felicia said glaring up at him.

"He is hurt Its not just 'Heyput a Band-aid on it and it will be okay' He need some real Help from a doctor."

Pietro poked her in her chest ignoring Todd's mad face.

"AND I SAID NO!" Felicia just looked at him and Smiled.

"Well we DON'T have to pay you know, Gambit did it to him HE should pay for th Cost of Lances Injures." Pietro looked thoughtfully at Lance holding his leg one eye closed in pain. He sighed.

"FINE! But how would we get there only Lance can drive, and the hospital is a long way away. No way we could just walk."

Felicia looked at Lance.

"I'll drive, Its not that hard." Lance looked up frightened a little.

"CAN you drive?" Felicia grabbed the keys off the counter.

"S'not that hard. I don't drive but in sure i can." Todd Jumped up and down. "I'll Drive, I'll drive!"

"NO TOAD!" Said Lance and Pietro at the same time.

"Well since Gambit will be so nice as to give us his money Maybe he can drive us?" Suggested Freddy.

"I ani't giving you money,Darin'." Gambit said from the kitchen sitting at the table looking up at Felicia from reading a paper.

"Why are you here any way?!" Asked Felicia.

"Just pass'in through, Ma'am."

"OH yeah Im sure," Felicia said rolling her eyes and sighed Walking over to Gambit.

"Hmm Oui?" Gambit said looking up from his paper.

"Please Gambit, We NEED to get him to a Hospital, Can you drive us there?" Gambit flinched at Her eyes In memory

'Bella Donna, used to give me that look...' (Gambits Ex-Wife From when he was 18 And her Bro didn't like it so he challenged him to fight and Gambit killed him and then got Kicked out of New Orleans Forever) He looked down. "Fine..." He got up taking the keys from her.

"Get the Rock head in the car." Freddy picked him up again and went out side.

A few Minutes later...

"Why am I in the Back?"

"I wanted Shot-GUN!"

"Are we there yet?" Felicia was getting on her last turned back.

"IF YOU BOYS DON'T SHUT UP WE ARE TURING AROUND AND GOING BACK HOME!!!" Gambit laughed.

"Like a family?" Felicia looked at him.

"Yeah there the Kid I'm the MOM, Must mean YOUR the Dad." Gambit Smiled

"Too bad i hate kids non?"

"Well we could always get you a vasectomy." Gambit looked at her wide eyed.

"Your jok'in right," He smirked.

"If anything you'd get them tubes tied." Felicia smiled at him.

"But then i cant give you your own baby." The boys in the back where listening confused.

"HEY you know im Kinda injured here and, I'd like to you know get to the Hospital before you two stop at a motel." Said Lance from the back seat. Felicia rolled her eyes.

"Lance Gambit it like 20X my age, and even THOU he is very handsome and Dreamy, I think I'll pass on a guy who would literally robe me blind."

Todd nodded "True that yo!" Felicia just rolled her eyes. Soon they came to the Hospital.

"HEY did you SEE how much it is just to PARK here?!" Yelled Pietro. Gambit sighed.

"Remy got' a feel'in dat ther' a hole bure'in in Mon pocket."

"Shut up your the one who hurt poor Lance." Felicia said as she helped Lance out of the car.

"Well you coming Remy?" Felicia said looking back at him.

"Ah well dis' is da' thing-" "What ever." Felicia said walking into the hospital with Lance And watched her as her hips move so nicely in thous jeans.

"So you like her?" "What?" Asked Gambit looking at Pietro with wide eyes.

"Yeah I can see you looking at her Ass, I have to say though,DAD. She is really Hot." Pietro said smiling at him.

Gambit shook his head and went up to the hospital...

Hope you guys like it I'm not use to the story format i usually just keep everything together so yeah.

If anything is miss spelled tell me, so i can fix it. If you don't under stand something ask Me.

Next Chp: Gambit and Felicia Talk in the Waiting room. Toad realizes how Evil Vending Machine's are, Kurt Wagner is at the Hospital to see a friend What will he do when he See's a Pissed Toad Punching the Venting Machine? Why Is Felicia Really afraid of the smell of the Hospital, And Gambit being the Crying shoulder of the young girl.

SEE YEAH NEXT TIME!!


End file.
